Santa Lily
by Ladie Marie
Summary: Traduction. Voici un petit oneshot LilyJames. Lily et les maraudeurs sont les seuls gryffondors encore à l'école pour les vacances des fêtes. Remus et Sirius ont donc décidé de faire dévoiler les sentiments réciproques qu'éprouvaient James et Lily


Bonjour à vous. Voici un petit oneshot Lily/ James que j'ai traduit de l'anglais _Santa Lily _de Goagirl Jareth Stardust. Je veux remercier Milou Malfoy qui m'a aidé pour cette histoire. Et remercier l'auteur original pour son merveilleux travail.

Bonne lecture et envoyez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Santa Lily

Les vacances de Noël approchaient de leur fin et les seuls Gryffondors qui étaient encore à l'école étaient les maraudeurs; Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, ainsi que Lily et quelques premières années.

''Ohé! Lily'', cria Sirius de l'autre côté de la salle commune presque vide. ''Pourrais-tu venir ici une seconde ? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose.''

Elle se leva d'où elle était assise et commença à marcher vers l'endroit où les maraudeurs se trouvaient.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Black. Tu as besoin de mon aide pour que je _fasse_ tes devoirs ? Ou encore tu as besoin de moi pour te trouver des excuses pour McGonagall, vu que toutes tes autres étaient moches. Je veux dire _honnêtement_ qui croirait que tu es en retard en classe parce que tu as décidé d'essayer de _conduire_ les licornes de la forêt interdite, qu'elles t'ont abandonner dans le lac, alors tu es revenus à la tour pour te changer de vêtements'', lui demanda Lily tout en traversant la salle commune sur un ton toujours aussi sarcastique.

''Rien de tout ça'', lui répondit Sirius, essayant (et échouant) d'avoir l'air innocent.'' J'ai juste besoin de toi pour un truc...oui c'est ça ! Un truc !''

''Bien sur Sir... Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi je suis collée ici ?'' lui demanda Lily soudainement incapable de bouger ses pieds de l'endroit où ils étaient.

'' Parce que j'ai jeté un sort à la feuille de gui qui se trouve juste au dessus de ta tête, pour qu'elle immobilise la première personne qui passe en dessus, jusqu'à ce que son véritable amour vienne l'embrasser et ainsi la délivrer'', répliqua Sirius extrêmement fier de lui. '' Tu sais comme une sorte de princesse qui attendant d'être délivrée par son prince charmant, venu sur un cheval blanc d'un royaume fort lointain.''

'' Pourquoi ? Et je ne veux même pas savoir d'où tu connais les histoires moldues.''

''C'est une feuille de gui ma chère. Maintenant, tu devras te faire embrasser par James.''

'' Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Potter est mon véritable amour ?'' demanda Lily qui était certaine d'être sur le point de gagner la partie.

'' Nous avons nos raisons'', déclara Remus.

'' Et elles sont... ?'' s'impatienta Lily, qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

'' Parce que tu ne le quitte pas des yeux lorsque tu penses que personne ne te regarde. Que tu dessines des images de ses yeux, extrêmement bien, devrais-je ajouter. Aussi, un soir, lorsque je suis entrée dans la salle commune, je t'ai retrouvée allongé sur le sofa, dans un demi sommeil et tu soupirais le nom de James'', répliqua Remus sur un ton mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.

'' Mais- mais, je n'ai jamais fait ça'', bafouilla Lily, '' et en plus que faisiez-vous si tard dans la salle com...''

'' Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici'', demanda la voix de James provenant des escaliers des dortoirs.

'' Oh Merlin !'', murmura Lily

'' Dit Cornedrue'', demanda Sirius, coupant Peter dans son discours concernant la raison du pourquoi, lui et Remus se trouvaient hors de leur dortoir cette nuit là, '' Lily est collée sous cette feuille de gui. Pourquoi ne l'_aiderais_-tu pas ?

'' Es-tu réellement coincée'', lui demanda-il gentiment.

'' Pourquoi est-ce que je resterais là sans bouger si ce n'était pas la vérité ?''

'' Je ne sais pas...'' James franchit alors la distance qui le séparait d'elle, une expression sérieuse dans ses magnifiques yeux noisette. '' Désolé si tu l'es. Je ne vais pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas.

'' Est-ce bien le James Potter que j'ai connu et détesté depuis des années ou c'est Remus sous l'effet du polynectar et que Potter est assis avec Black là-bas en tant que Remus'', demanda Lily. En vérité, ses pensées étaient plus du genre _Oh merde, il s'approche._'' Je-je veux juste sortir de ce piège'', finit-elle par lui répondre.

James s'approcha alors de Lily, pris son visage en coupe entre ses mains, puis, tout doucement, ses lèvres touchèrent celles de la jeune fille.

James avait entendu parler des garçons qui disaient avoir embrassé leur bien aimée. Ces derniers disaient avoir ressenti une multitude de sentiments inexplicables, mais ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même était plus...complet. Merveilleux. Fantastique. Extraordinaire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de si puissant avec une autre fille auparavant. C'était si fort. Il savait qu'elle devait ressentir la même chose que lui.

Lily sentit ses genoux trembler. _Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était James Potter. Arrogant, égoïste, tête enflée, musclé, raffiné, élégant, séduisant. Oh Merlin ! Elle ne pouvait penser ça._

Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son coup. Quant à lui, il l'avait entouré de ses bras musclés pour la serrer contre lui, puis peu à peu le baiser s'approfondit. Elle toucha les lèvres du jeune homme avec le bout de sa langue sollicitant une entrée. La langue de Lily cherchait celle de James. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, appréciant la bouche de l'autre, se caressant la langue mutuellement.

Elle s'écarta légèrement, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne respirait plus

''Wow'', murmura James en se penchant en avant pour venir coller son front à celui de la jeune fille, qui commençait à prendre une teinte rosée.

Cette dernière était maintenant délivrée, mais étrangement son corps demeurait au même endroit, serait-ce parce qu'elle n'en avait pas l'envie ?

''Mmmm-hmmmm'', dit Lily avec douceur avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

''Wow''

* * *

Voila c'est finit. J'espère que vous avez aimé. À + pour une prochaine histoire 

Ladie Marie


End file.
